


The Only Ghost I've Ever Met

by SilverButterfly111



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Other, Protective Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverButterfly111/pseuds/SilverButterfly111
Summary: Jack doesn't remember much about the night that he fell into the Thames. Except that being the night Pitch showed up.No one else thinks Pitch is really there....well...almost everyone...It's been three months ever since those doctors showed up and painted a star under his bed. Jack knows a pentagram when he sees one and he knows it will be easy to break. He's just biding his time.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Kozmotis Pitchiner, Jack Frost & Pitch Black
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	The Only Ghost I've Ever Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a rough idea....for now...let me know if you want me to run with it some more.  
Feedback appreciated as always.  
Enjoy.

**London 1840**

  
  
  
  


There was a scratch and a hiss. Slender fingers eliminated by the match flame as he moved it through the air. Lighting the candle wick. The candles and matches were meant for him of course. Though he'd never tell the other children that. He'd hate for them to feel guilty. Jack breathed in the scent of smoke through his nose. Careful not to blow out the candle flame as he pushed open the door to his room. Padding in bare feet across the cold stone hallway. Blue eyes flickering from side to side of the walls. Nearly as quickly as the candle flames shifted. At the end of the hallway he knocked gently on the door. Stepping back I surprise to find Pippa was the one to answer it tonight. She stepped aside quickly and let him come through.

"You're not supposed to be here." She whispered. Folding her arms across her chest.

"The doctors said you were sick."

"Leave him alone Pip." Jamie glared indignantly at his cousin.

"Jack isn't sick!" Kathrine came to his defense and Jack smiled gratefully at her even as he pressed a finger of his free hand to his lips to quiet her outburst. She lifted her chin and continued in a lower voice. "Grownups don't know what they're talking about, they just like to pretend that they do."

Katherine grinned wider when Jack laughed. The sound a weak echo of what it had once been. Setting the candle on the nightstand that had been pushed into the center of the path for this very purpose. The fifteen year old glanced at the group of sleeping children. Then at Kathrine, Jamie and Pippa. Closing his eyes in a prolonged blink against the patchwork of orange light and shadows on the walls.

"Will you stay Jack," Kathrine's voice spoke out in the darkness. "Just until we're asleep?"

Jack opened his eyes. Shaking his head, unable to meet her gaze when he knew all to well that it would be filled with disappointment. Instead he watched the shadows on the wall. "You're not sick, Jack. I know you're not. You can stay here. No one will tell the doctors, Right Jamie?"

The oldest Bennett sibling shook his head.

"No." Both of them looked at Pippa expectantly.

"I won't tell anyone either, as long as no one else gets sick-" she snapped her mouth shut at the nearly identical glares she received from the two other children.

Jack turned his attention to Kathrine and Jamie. Lifting the candle from its usual place of honor and continuing his familiar journey across the room. Sometimes he'd give the candle to Jamie. Tonight he gave it to Kathrine, just so that the girl would have something else to do with her hands besides cross them over her chest and glare.

Such murderous expressions didn't belong on a little girls of twelve. Even if these children had to grow up faster than most.

Katherine accepted the candle; still frowning. "You won't stay?" She said.

Jack shook his head. Feeling a sharp stab of guilt, he opened his mouth but all that came out was a sigh.

"I know, I just wish you'd tell me why." Jack offered her a melancholy smile and kissed her on the cheek. Squeezing her hand as he felt a sudden stab of guilt. This would be one of the last times he saw any of them, and he couldn't even say anything as simple as good-bye.

The corridors were darker when he slipped back out of the room. From outside the clock in the city square began to strike twelve and Jackson began running. The corridors always seemed impossibly long in the dark.

By the thrid strike he had his hand upon the door. By the end of the fifth he was already shutting it and crossing the small room to his bed.

He pressed his back against the wall. Pushing with his feet against the wrought iron bed until it moved against the floor. Praying that the last of the echoing clock strikes had masked the shrieking of metal against stone.

By the end of the twentieth strike Jack had scuffed his bare foot across the floor. Smearing the ash outline of the pentagram the last 'doctor' had etched into the floorboards.

The shadows moved and breathed and Jack opened his mouth. A frantic explanation on his lips.

"It wasn't my fault, they wouldn't-"

"Hush," Came a familiar voice from the darkness. "I know they didn't believe you. I know. It's alright Jack. I'm not angry with you."

"I just want to go home." Jack confessed to the darkness.

"You will, he's looking for you. I promise. You know this. Go to sleep sleep now, little light. You've done your part. Now let me do mine." 

And the demon would start, by hunting down whichever member of the Guardians had followed the boy all the way from Russia.


End file.
